Bomb (Cars 2)
In Cars 2, a bomb was installed in Mater's air filter as a backup plan to kill Lightning McQueen during the final race of the World Grand Prix in London. Functionality Initially, the bomb can be remotely detonated by a button only when it is in range. If a bomb goes too far away from the detonator button, the bomb won't detonate even if the button is pressed. The bomb is voice-activated, but it can only be deactivated by the one who activated it. When one who didn't activate the bomb commands it to deactivate, the bomb will transform into a time bomb, complete with a countdown sequence. During that sequence, anyone other than the activator ordering the bomb to deactivate will only accelerate the sequence by a minute. Unless deactivated by the activator, the bomb will detonate immediately when the countdown sequence reaches 00:00. History While Mater was knocked out, the Lemons, suspecting that Mater wanted to help his best friend Lightning McQueen, planted a bomb into Mater's air filter. Upon regaining consciousness, Mater found himself tied up in Big Bentley with Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. He then witnessed Lemon lieutenants Grem and Acer using an EMP emitter disguised into a camera on McQueen, but nothing happened. Mater then learned from the two lieutenants about their backup plan: they had snuck a bomb in McQueen's pit, unaware that the bomb was actually on himself. Mater then broke himself free and rushed over to McQueen's pit to order his friends to evacuate, but received a warning from McMissile: the bomb was on Mater. Just as Mater himself took notice of the bomb, McQueen pulled into his pit to greet Mater, but Mater, fearing that the bomb would seriously injure his best friend, instead backed away into the track, prompting McQueen to give chase. Watching McQueen gaining on Mater on a TV, Professor Zündapp prepared to press a detonator button that would set off the bomb. However, once McQueen grabbed hold of his hook, Mater activated his rockets, and the two sped so far away from the detonator so that when Zündapp pressed the button, the detonator said "OUT OF RANGE." After Mater and McQueen came to a stop and Shiftwell caught up with them, Shiftwell scanned the bomb to analyze it. Just then, McMissile, who had captured Zündapp, tossed the evil professor in front of McQueen and Mater and ordered him to turn off the bomb, only for Zündapp to inform them that it was voice-activated. Mater then ordered the bomb to deactivate, but it denied his voice and transformed into a time bomb with less than five minutes to detonation. Shiftwell ordered Zündapp to deactivate the bomb; Zündapp did so, but the bomb also denied his voice and accelerated the countdown sequence by a full minute. Deactivation Mater and McQueen later arrived in front of Buckingham Palace for Mater to reveal who was behind the plot to sabotage the World Grand Prix to the Queen. Mater bowed to the Queen, but the Queen's guards noticed the bomb attached to Mater, prompting the guards to draw their guns to protect Her Royal Majesty and cars around the palace to evacuate in panic. Having accused former oil tycoon Miles Axlerod who had organized the World Grand Prix and less than 90 seconds remaining, Mater proceeded to justify his accusations as he cornered Axlerod, who claimed Mater's craziness while denying the accusations. With the bomb on a verge of detonating, everyone around Mater dove for cover, and Axlerod, in a last ditch effort to save himself, ordered the bomb to deactivate; the bomb's countdown sequence stopped at 00:01 as it accepted Axlerod's voice and wished him a nice day. With the bomb deactivated and Axlerod exposed, the former oil tycoon was subsequently arrested on the spot by the British police for masterminding the conspiracy. The bomb was removed from Mater prior to his knighting. ''Transformers: Universe'' Category:Explosives